Worlds of the Prince
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: The world of the prince of Mirkwood is a strange thing; it's filled with his father, his friends, his lover and his duties. Join Legolas and his lover as they face the perils of Middle Earth and the strength they need to keep their relationship alive through the hardship of their journey.
1. Ivordis

_**Elen sila lumenn omentilmo!**_

**A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting!**

**Welcome to my next LORT fanfic!**

* * *

The world of the prince of Mirkwood is a strange thing; it's filled with his father, his friends, his lover and his duty to represent the wood-elves in Rivendell in a few days time.

The morning was bright and orange. The sun pierced though the dark Mirkwood trees as it rose over the horizon bringing a new day to Middle Earth. The morning dew shone the sun's rays into the Mirkwood palace with pride and stature.

The room was a white colour with vines painted on the walls. A grand 4-poster silk bed lay in the middle of the room with an elf lying under the covers fast asleep.

The big wooden door opened and an elf slowly stepped in. They closed the door and placed a tray on the large table at the foot of the bed. He slowly moved to the head of the bed and leaned over the elf. He smiled.

The elf moaned softly as she awoken from her peaceful sleep. She looked up with big grey sparkling eyes. "'Quel amrun, a'maelamin."1 She said with a soft smile.

"Amrun, melamin."2 He smiled back and pointed at the food. "I brought some breakfast for you."

She looked down at the foot of the bed to the table. She saw the freshly prepared food and drink laying on it. "Legolas, you treat me too much."

"Do I?" He asked, he wandered over to the table and picked up the tray from the table. "I'll take it back then." He started to walk towards the door.

She sat up. "No! I'm joking, I do want the food!"

Legolas laughed to himself and walked back to the bed. He put the tray on her lap. "It's your favourite; honey-cake, some luin-alu and a nice fruit salad complete with fresh strawberries and oranges." He sat down next to her.

She smiled over at Legolas. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and picked out a red strawberry. "Open your mouth." He smiled and opened it. She popped it in his mouth.

He chewed with a smile on his face and swallowed. "Perfect and fresh."

"As it always is." She smiled. "We finally have time for each other."

Legolas nodded. "I have missed this too Ivordis. I have been getting to much work lately; father has been keeping me on my toes."

"Let's hope that you get more time off." There was a quick knock at the door.

"Come in." Legolas and Ivordis said simultaneously.

The door opened and a golden haired elf popped their head around the corner. "I am sorry to interrupt but Legolas, your father wishes to speak with you."

Legolas sighed and stood up. He kissed Ivordis' forehead and disappeared from the room.

"It looks like I am eating breakfast alone agian." Ivordis said to herself as she picked up a small slice of honey-cake. She looked at the honey coloured cake and nibbled at a corner.

* * *

Ivordis stood outside in the large mosaic training grounds with 5 young elves, teaching them on how to use a bow and how to shoot straight. She wasn't as skilled as Legolas but she made do.

"A very good shot, Cûnir. But next time try to keep your elbow as steady as you can." She said moving though the young elves. The young Cûnir nodded taking in his tutor's advice. She walked past the other elves, giving them advice about their bow skills.

Legolas walked down the steps from the council chambers, over the mosaic courtyard to the grass. He smiled at the young elves after they had bowed. "I am sorry to disturb but may I borrow your tutor for a moment?"

They nodded and laughed. "You may."

Ivordis gave them one last piece of advice before being pulled away into the dense woods behind the training area.

"What did you want to want to talk about?" Ivordis asked as they entered the forest.

Legolas sighed. "As you know, we have been invited to attend a council meeting with Lord Elrond Half-elven of Imladris about the Ring. Three other elves and I will be living at dawn tomorrow for Imladris."

She stopped and turned to face him. "And you tell me now?" She asked.

Legolas nodded. "I am sorry; I wish I could take you with me."

"But you could!" Ivordis said placing her hands on his chest. "The five of us could leave for Rivendell! It will give me a chance to catch up with Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir."

"Ivordis," Legolas put his hands on hers. "I'm sorry but you cannot go. I know you and they have a strong friendship but whatever is to become of this meeting, it might be months until I return."

"Legolas! The most fun I have had recently was when... Thranduil got drunk at the midsummer's day festival." She removed her hands her his chest and crossed them across hers.

Legolas took a deep breath. "I'll try and persuade my father but if he disapproves promise me you will not follow us."

She took one of Legolas' hands in hers and she looked into his eyes. "You know that is a promise I cannot make."

He nodded and kissed her forehead, he smiled. "I know... but it was worth a try."

They pressed their foreheads against one another's. Time seemed to slow as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"You know me well enough to know that no matter what I will always follow you, even if it's to the end of the Earth and back."

"I do know you and I'm thankful I do. But at the first sign on trouble I'm getting you out of there."

Ivordis chuckled. "But even then I'll fight the trouble head on."

Legolas laughed. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

* * *

_1- "Good morning, my beloved."_

_2- "Morning, my love."_

**It's good to get back into the swing of LOTR agian. I'm hoping you'll enjoy what's to come. :)**

**Review please!**


	2. Secret

_**Nae saian**** lúmë!**_

**It has been too long!**

**Chapter 2 is up!**

* * *

It was midday, the sun was high and bright, and Ivordis sat, on a plush chair, outside the large grey stone council doors waiting for the verdict if whether she can go on the visit to Rivendell or not. They had been in there for at least over half an hour. She tapped her feet impatiently on the tile floor and twiddled her hair.

The huge doors creaked open and Thranduil and Legolas stepped out from the large round chamber. Ivordis speedily stood and bowed to her king.

"Legolas, leave us." Thranduil told his son with a waving of his hand.

Legolas bowed slightly, winked at Ivordis, smiled and hurried away.

"Come, let us walk." He put his arm around her and they began to stroll though the grand palace corridors. "I understand you wish to leave for Rivendell with Legolas and some of my council."

"Yes, I do." Ivordis said keeping her eyes firmly forward.

"And, if I understand correctly, you have a secret to tell." Thranduil said with a smile. "Don't you?"

Ivordis looked at the Elvenking with shocked grey eyes and stopped. "How do you know?"

"You do not live for over six thousand years and not pick up when a woman is hiding a secret." He smirked.

She looked at her feet. "Could you not tell Legolas? I plan to tell him soon."

Thranduil nodded and out his hand on her shoulder. "I promise not to tell him. Don't you worry."

Ivordis looked up and smiled, she bowed her head slightly. "Thank you, my king."

She turned to leave but Thranduil grabbed the sleeve of her dress. "I didn't say you could leave." He said with a stern voice.

Ivordis turned. "Sorry sir. Was there anything else?"

"Yes," He smiled. Thranduil patted her back. "Go to your room and pack. You will be living in the morning with Legolas and some of my council."

Ivordis smiled in return. "Thank you!" She quickly hugged him and much to her surprise he hugged back. Once they parted she curtsied and speed away. She jumped out of the corridor through a window ledge.

Thranduil laughed as he watched her run though the courtyard with her blue dress bellowing in the wind behind her.

"There are many things out there in the wild you need to look out for, for one so young you have seen too much." He muttered to himself and continued to stroll down the grand golden corridor.

* * *

Legolas knocked on the engraved wooden door to his and Ivordis' room. "May I come in?"

"It is your room too," Ivordis' voice called from the other side of the door. "You can come and go as you please."

Legolas laughed and pushed open the door. He entered the room to find his and Ivordis' bags and clothes strewn about the bed.

She looked up and smiled at him. "We have a lot of packing to do!" She gestured at the clothes and resumed packing.

"Father said yes?" Legolas asked in mock disbelief. He stepped into the room, closed the door and made his way over to the bed.

Ivordis chuckled. "Of course he said yes. He'll be glad to see the back of me." She folded some of Legolas' clothes and put them into a silk lined bag.

"I'm sure that's not true." Legolas went to sit on the bed but Ivordis pushed him off. "We can do that in the morning." He smiled and hugged her waist; he put his head on her shoulder.

Ivordis giggled. "We need to be prepared so we can leave as soon as we can." She kissed his cheek, placing some of her clothes into a bag.

Legolas spun her around and put his hands on her shoulders. "My dear we have all night." He kissed her nose.

She smiled and pushed a bag into his chest. He grabbed it before it fell to the floor. "Then we'd best get started."

* * *

A bright moon and shadowy night quickly feel over the dark Mirkwood forest. Legolas and Ivordis looked at each other though the darkness of the starry night.

"Legolas?" Ivordis asked, looking up at the silhouette of Legolas. The only thing she could see was his blue eyes.

"Um?" Legolas replied looking down at her grey eyes. "What is it?"

"What will become of Mirkwood?"

"How do you mean?"

"The Ring of power is a potent thing. If something becomes of this meeting, will it always remain dark?"

"I hope not. This place was once green and good, one day I hope it returns to that state once agian."

Ivordis nodded. "Me too." They closed their eyes, snuggled together and slowly dozed off.

* * *

**Another chapter over and done with!**

**I don't own any of the characters, only Ivordis :)**

**I leave you with something in elvish... **_**Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'.**_

**Or in the common tongue... My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.**


	3. The Journey to Rivendell Begins

**Mae govannen, my dear hobbits, elves, dwarves and men! Chapter 3 is on your door step so open up and let it in!**

**^What the heck was that? I must be going mad because of my watching Lord of the Rings: Return of the King Extended Edition... Oh well! :)**

* * *

The morning came far too hastily for the royal council of Mirkwood because at the crack of dawn they were out of their beds, with their bags, and dragged to the stables by their will, ready for the day ahead.

They strapped their belongings onto their horses and said farewell to their king.

"We bid you farewell king." They all said with a bow and curtsey.

"Farewell my kin and may your journey be fruitful." Thranduil said with smiles to the elves. He clapped each of them on their backs. He kissed Ivordis' hand. "Take care."

She smiled and nodded. "I will."

Thranduil turned to Legolas; he gave his son a hug. "Tenna' ento lye omenta, utinu."1

"Namárië, ada. "2 Legolas said with a smile to his father.

Thranduil turned back to the riding party; they had mounted their horses, grey, brown and black alike, and waited for Legolas to do the same. Legolas mounted his white horse and smiled to his father.

"Ride now with the wind behind you." Thranduil smiled.

"Keep the realm together without us, father." Legolas laughed to himself and with a kick to the horses' sides they belted out of the stables and over the cobbled bridge.

"We are to take the Old Forest Road out of Mirkwood." One of the council elves said from the back of the pack.

"Men-i-Naugrim is a treacherous road, Harador. Should we really be going that way?" Ivordis asked as they broke into a clearing.

"Yes," Interrupted Estelon, another one of Thranduil's council. "It is by far the quickest way out of Mirkwood"

"Ok... if you say so." Ivordis turned her head back to the front. She watched Legolas ride. After an annoying silence Ivordis said "Saelben, you have been awfully quiet. You are usually the soul of the palace. What are you contemplating?"

"Our way though the Misty Mountains," Saelben said looking down at his map of Middle-Earth. "I'm trying to find the best way through it."

"That's easy, we take the way though the Old Ford." She said with smile recalling the map in her head. "Either that or we take Gladden River."

The council elves glanced at each other. "For a common elf you have a good memory of the map."

"Excuse me, Harador, but did you just call me a common elf?"

"Ok!" Legolas half-shouted, turning his head around to face the group behind him. "We will take the way though the Old Ford and go over the mountain that way."

The elves looked at each other and remained silent until nightfall.

* * *

During the course of the day they had left Mirkwood on the Old Forest Road, they trudged though The Great River, getting almost everything wet and made camp at the Old Ford.

They cleaned their mucky horses in the river and took off their saddles to let them graze on what grass they could find. They made make-shift shelters on the bank and they started a roaring fire.

The council elves, Harador, Estelon and Saelben, chatted to themselves in Sindarin while preparing the evening meal.

Legolas and Ivordis where collecting firewood from the fallen trees on their side of the river.

"What do you think of Ivordis coming along with us?" Harador asked his kin.

"She is a stubborn elf. We cannot blame her for wanting to come along." Saelben said stirring the pot of broth.

"That is true," Estelon uttered adding seasoning to the broth. "Just because you and her don't get along that doesn't mean you can criticize her choosing for being here."

Saelben and Estelon looked at each other and nodded, both agreeing with each other's words.

Harador grunted and looked up at Legolas' torch. "Prince Legolas! Supper is ready!" He called out into the growing darkness.

"We will be right there!" Legolas shouted in return. He turned back to Ivordis. "What did you want to say?"

"It doesn't matter now." Ivordis said with a smile. "I'm hungry!"

Legolas laughed and they wandered back to the camp. They sat down and dished out the broth.

They happy sipped at the broth, being an elvish broth it fills the eater up after a few sips. Once they had finished they quickly fell asleep under the stars.

_Hush my little elf, the night is singing,  
The moon and stars are shining above you,  
You must sleep until the morning ringing,  
They are protecting you, through and through._

_Hush my little elf, the stars are near,  
The dark of night, the sparkling of the moon,  
They are your blanket when I am not here,  
Sleep like a caterpillar in its cocoon._

Legolas opened an eye; he looked up at Ivordis back. She was sat up, gazing up at the moon, singing something familiar to his elf ears.

_Hush my little elf, the moon is far,  
The bright stars shine down, over you my dear,  
They defend you from the very bizarre,  
Please do not fret, my elf, or shed a tear._

_The world is strange, with many a fable,  
You will have many an adventure,  
Eternal and unforgettable,  
Up there and down here, forever and ever._

_We love you, my elf.  
Everlasting love.  
We will protect you._

Ivordis sighed shakily on the last verse. She blinked up at the bright moon and shining stars trying to keep back the tears.

"Are you ok?" Legolas' voice was soft. He shuffled to her and sat next to her.

She looked at him with sparkling eyes in the darkness. "I don't know..." Ivordis' voice was quiet. "I haven't left Mirkwood since... that day."

Legolas nodded and hugged her. "I understand." He put his head on hers.

* * *

_1- "Until next we meet, son."_

_2- "Goodbye, father."_

**I finished watching Return of the King during writing this... And I actually cried! I've never cried at Lord of the Rings... except when Boromir and Haldir died... I can't believe it, it so weird...**

**ANYwho... Review please!**


	4. The Parting

**Another slice of elvish...**_** A'maelamin,**_**meaning 'my beloved'. **

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

When the sun rose over the tall Misty Mountains, the elves strapped their saddles to their horses and attached their bags to the saddles. They mounted their horses and began to ride up the steep mountain side.

Every trot was dangerous with loose pebbles falling down the mountain. The horses were used to the rough terrain of Mirkwood but not the steepness of the mountain side.

"Just don't look down!" Legolas shouted. "Keep following me and we'll get to the Parting!"

"Parting?" Ivordis asked leaning forward. "What do you mean?"

"There is a parting in the rocks not far up." Hollered Harador as he over took Ivordis and her horse. "We can then make our way to Rivendell safely."

Ivordis nodded, and they slowly trudged up the rocky mountain side. They nearly slipped up every so often as the rocks fell.

The higher and higher they got, the darker and greyer the sky became even though it was dawn. The weather got windier and windier it began to rain. It soaked them right to their skin. Their hair stuck to their faces as they attempted to pull their hoods, but every time they did it would just fall back down again.

They rode close together to keep themselves and their horses warm in the mountain chill.

"Legolas! I thought you said that the Parting was just ahead!" Ivordis shouted from under her dark green hood and a clump of brown hair.

"It is!" He shouted in reply from his green hood. "I think..." He muttered tugging his collar up.

"What?!" She shouted. "You think?!"

"Ivordis, could you please calm down?!" Estelon shouted over the wind and rain, from his navy hood.

"I'm sorry," Ivordis said slumping down in her saddle. "I'm just cold and tired."

"We all are, so stop complaining..." Harador muttered under his breath. The elves could tell he spoke because cold misty breath came out from his mouth. They all stared at him.

"There is no need to burst out your nerves on me, you are cold as well!" Ivordis snapped back tugging her collar up to keep herself warm. "I just want this weather to stop."

"Complaining about it still won't help!" Harador shouted back pulling his hood over his face.

"I'm sorry Harador," Ivordis shot him a look of mock shock. "Last time I looked I did not know that I was an Istari."

Saelben looked at the arguing elves. "Excuse me..."

"No, Saelben. Let the common elf talk." Harador said holding up a finger to keep Saelben quiet.

"Do not call me a common elf! I have a job!"

"Yes, as a Parlour maid! Cleaning and tidying reception rooms and living areas. You serve refreshments at afternoon tea, and sometimes you serve dinner. You tidy studies and libraries and you answer bells calling for service for the likes of me." Harador shot a look at Ivordis. He sneered. "You came to Mirkwood castle after your entire family died in the blaze all those years ago... You should have burned with your family!"

"Right!" Ivordis shouted. "That is it!" She drew her sword from her bag and held it out to Harador.

"Stop this!" Legolas shouted riding to the middle of them. He held out his hands and pushed them slightly. "I will not have valuable members of court fighting each other! Harador behind with Estelon, Ivordis you are with me! Now, no more of this!"

"Sorry prince." Ivordis and Harador said quietly.

They quickly did what Legolas told them too and they silently rode with the group, not looking at each other, only keeping their eyes on the levelling path ahead of them.

* * *

After what felt like forever, they finally had hiked high enough to reach the Parting. It was a huge tall valley in the mountain side made by the thunder battles that took place when Thorin and his company made their way through the mountain over 60 years ago.

They looked up at the huge gaping valley. There were huge shadows casting over the group.

"How long will it take to get to the other side?" Estelon asked being to only who dared speak.

"Not far. We shall ride for a little more and then make camp." Legolas said. He nudged his horse's sides and they galloped on.

Whenever there was a crackle of rocks and boulders falling down the mountain side, they sped up their group.

The rain thundered down, the wind whipped around their bodies and the thunder clashed high in the sky.

"Legolas!" Saelben shouted. "We must find shelter before we are blown off the mountain!" He held onto his horse's reins and kept his head down.

"Look, over there!" Estelon shouted, he pointed at a small cave only a few meters ahead. "A cave! I do care if it is home to trolls and goblins I'm going in there!" Estelon and Saelben rode ahead to check out the cave for all manner of creatures.

"It's all clear!" Saelben shouted from the entrance of the cave. "Bring in the horses!"

Harador lead the horses into the cave while Ivordis tried to make a fire with some left over kindling. Estelon unloaded the soaked bags and Saelben sorted out what they were going to have for supper.

Once all their jobs were complete, they silently sat down and eat their prepared soup. After eating their fill, they all quickly drifted off into a deep sleep in the warm cave.

* * *

**I'd like to thank dorina16able for helping me with the argument between Ivordis and Harador, because I'm terrible at writing arguments. :) **


	5. Rivendell

**Chapter 5 is here for the taking!**

* * *

At the first sign of the dim sun light, in the morning, they packed up their blankets and food and they tacked up their horses and set out agian. Harador and Ivordis still didn't speak to each other. Saelben, Estelon and Legolas chatted to themselves about other elven business.

"We have just passed half way!" Legolas shouted to the troop as the sun slowly rose over the mountain.

"Thank Valar!" Harador said almost too loudly. Ivordis shot him a look and he quickly quieted.

"Legolas?" Ivordis asked adjusting her circlet.

"Yes?" Legolas replied.

"Who else is going to the council?"

"Boromir of Gondor, son of Denethor II, Ruling Steward of Minas Tirith. Glóin of Erebor is a representative of the King under the Mountain, Dáin Ironfoot of the dwarves. Gimli, son of Glóin is another dwarf of Erebor." He paused for a moment to think about the others. "Galdor of the Havens, he is a messenger from Círdan of the Grey Havens. Glorfindel is an Elf-lord of Rivendell and Erestor, an Elf-lord, advisor, and the chief of the House of Elrond." He smiled. "We must not forget about us."

"Don't forget about the Ring-bearer... Frodo Baggins, I think his name is." Estelon added.

"Ah yes, and Master Baggins. I hope the ring has not taken him yet." Legolas said. "They will be there as we arrive."

"Ok." Ivordis said nodded. She faced forward. "That is a lot of people. Wait!" She almost shouted. "Isn't Gandalf the grey coming too?"

"Mithrandir... my father did not mention him. He must be coming too then if the Halfling is." There was a murmur of agreement from the group.

"Not long until we finally get off this mountain." Saelben muttered to himself.

They could see a group of men ahead of them lower down in the valley and a group of dwarves slightly behind them.

They slowly trotted down the small and narrow pathway down the mountain side. They could see Rivendell in front of them. The Last Homely House of the East of the Sea lay before them at the edge of the river Bruinen.

Ahead of them were men on brown and black horses and behind them were the dwarves. They slowly merged into one single group.

"Hello there, my lady." The brown haired man said with a smile. He was wearing a silver Gondor brooch with his brown cloak.

Ivordis chuckled. "I am no lady, sir. I am just a maid who was chosen to come on this trek."

Boromir nodded. "My name is Boromir, son of Denethor II." He nodded his head slightly to her.

"I am Ivordis Narmaurë, parlour maid of Mirkwood palace." Ivordis smiled.

A dwarf on a pony rode forward to the two. He was very uncomfortable. "Gimli son of Glóin." Gimli smiled and bowed his head.

"It's very nice to meet you both." She looked at the dwarf and the man. She didn't know what to think, she hadn't seen many dwarves and men before.

"Are you with the elf-prince?" Gimli asked still trying to get comfy on his saddle.

"Of course, I am an elf."

"Master dwarf I'm sure that was obvious." Boromir said. "She does have pointed ears after all."

Sensing the friction between the two Ivordis rode behind them.

* * *

The group rode down and down into the valley. It was warm, they could smell the freshly cooked food and the leaves got greener and greener. They picked up the pace and rode into Rivendell.

The men rode ahead going faster than the others. They were first to enter Rivendell and the first to marvel at its beauty.

The elves were next to entered Imladris. The moment they entered they dismounted their horses.

Then it was the dwarves. They had dismounted their horses and marched into the bright Homely House.

They said farewell to each other as the workers of Rivendell took their horses to the stable and showed them their rooms.

Ivordis and Legolas unpacked their things into the magnificent oak wardrobes. Ivordis unpacked one of her dressed and went to change while Legolas finished unpacking.

By the time Ivordis was finished getting changed Legolas had gone to talk to Aragorn, according to his letter.

She adjusted her silver and pearl circlet and the blue silk of her dress. In the refection of the mirror she noticed two heads peering over the wooden window frame. One head had dark curls and the other had light curls. They were talking to themselves but she didn't know what.

She smirked and strolled over. She put her hands on the wooden windowsill and looked down at their heads. "Hello there dear hobbits."

They looked up and stared at her. "Hello." They said together.

"What do they call you two?"

"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck." The light curled one said.

"And I'm Peregrin Took." The dark curled on said.

"Merry and Pippin, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Ivordis Narmaurë, but you can call me Ivy." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Ivy." They smiled.

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 5 has finished. Please Review!**


	6. Friends of Old and New

**Chapter 6! You shall not pass! Haha!**

* * *

"So are you here with Frodo Baggins?" Ivordis asked as she moved out of the room to stand behind the hobbits.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other, nodded and stood up. "Yep that's us!" They smiled agian.

"How do you know about Frodo?" Pippin asked brushing some sand off his trousers.

"My friend and I were talking about him while on our way here."

"Why _are_ you here?" Merry asked looking up at the elf.

"Um..." She paused. They aren't supposed to know about the 'secret' meeting, so she decided to stretch the truth a little bit. "My... master has a meeting with Lord Elrond and some of the other representatives of Middle Earth."

"So you came with him?" Pippin asked as he tugged his waistcoat.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other. "What kind of elf are you?"

Ivordis raised an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh you know," Merry started. "Are you a fun elf or a miserable elf?"

"Do I look like a miserable elf?" She said with a smile.

"See, I told you!" Pippin smacked Merry on the arm. "Anyone with a grin that big must be a fun elf!"

Merry rubbed his arm. "Ok, ok Pip." He looked back at Ivordis. "Do you like... having fun?"

"I'm not sure on how to answer that; if I say yes, then I might get jokes played upon me. Yet, if I say no I'll be the subject to your tricks... So I won't say anything."

Merry and Pippin laughed. Ivordis shook her head and laughed. Merry and Pippin's attention was turned to a sweet smell. Merry and Pippin looked at each other and smiled. Ivordis smelt it too, she looked at the hobbits.

"Where is the kitchen?" Pippin asked sniffing the air.

Ivordis shrugged. "I do not know. Just follow your nose."

"It's stronger over here!" Merry tugged Pippin's arm. "Follow me!" They quickly said goodbye and ran towards the smell of freshly cooked food. Ivordis chuckled to herself and started for the water fountain.

* * *

She strolled down the path, under a vine archway and all the way to the huge stone water fountain. She sat down and stared at the lilies. Shortly after that she heard the familiar shouting of two familiar voices. She turned to see Elladan and Elrohir bounding down the stone steps towards her.

"Ivy!" The twin brothers shouted with open arms.

Ivordis jumped to her feet. "Elladan! Elrohir!" They ran at each other and hugged.

"It has been too long!" Elladan shouted as they jumped. Elladan was wearing his usual royal elvish green robes; his brown hair was as long as his father's. He had his sword hanging around waist.

"Far too long!" Added Elrohir with a smile. Elrohir wore the same attire as this brother but he has a long dark blue cape. He had his sword hanging around his waist.

They broke apart with wide smiles. "How have you both been?" Ivordis asked sitting down on the cold stone.

"We have been fine." They say sitting either side of her on the cold stone. "What about you?"

"I too have been fine. It was a long ride over the mountain. I think I might have exploded a bit."

They shook their heads and tutted. "What have we hold you?" Elladan said with a straight face. Ivordis shoved his arm.

"How is Thranduil?" Elrohir asked almost laughing at his brother. "It has been a long time since we spoke."

"Thranduil has been... Thranduil." Ivordis said with a straight face. They paused for a moment and burst out laughing.

"What is all this noise?" Arwen asked standing in front of the three wearing her red dress and having her brown hair neatly tucked under her circlet.

"Arwen!" Ivordis said with a laugh. She jumped up and hugged her good friend.

"Mae govannen, Ivordis."1 Arwen smiled returning her hug. "Did you have a long journey?"

They broke apart with smiles. "We did indeed."

Arwen laughed. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too." Ivordis smiled.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Lord Elrond shouted from the balcony behind them. "Arwen!"

"What is it father?!" His sons and daughter replied.

"I need to talk to you." Elrond noticed Ivordis. "Ivordis! It is very nice to see you agian." He paused. "Come to my office tomorrow at first light."

Ivordis nodded. "I will, Lord Elrond."

"We'll see you later." Elladan smiled. He gave her a final squeeze and hurried to Elrond.

"Until later, Ivy!" Elrohir smiled. He kissed her hand and followed after Elladan.

"Aragorn is in the training yard, just so you know." Arwen smiled. She gave her a hug and speed after her brothers.

* * *

After walking though archways and under bridges Ivordis finally made it to the grassy training yard. She leaned against a wall as she watched Aragorn and Legolas have a mock fight.

They spared for a while. "Aragorn your fighting style hasn't changed."

"Nor has yours, my good friend." Aragorn was a black haired man. Some people knew him as Strider, the ranger of the north.

Aragorn lunged at Legolas; he spun and used his sword to fling Aragorn's out of his hand. It slid along the ground and Ivordis clapped.

"Good move Legolas." She smiled bending down to get the sword. "But keep an eye on your feet." She handed the sword back to Aragorn. "Vedui' Aragorn."2

"Nae saian lúmë Ivordis."3

They clapped each other's hands on each other's shoulders. "We should stop meeting when the time is dire."

Aragorn nodded. "I agree, but that aside it is good seeing you agian." They stepped away from each other.

"I have already met one of the Halflings, Merry and Pippin." Ivordis smiled.

"They did nothing bad I hope." Aragon asks putting his sword back in the scabbard.

"No," She smiled. "I just gave them a little warning, that's all."

Legolas laughed. "That sounds like you."

Aragorn nodded and laughed too. The bells for lunch rang though Rivendell. "Come on then," Aragorn said. "Let's eat."

* * *

_1- "Well met, Ivordis."_

_2- "Greetings, Aragorn."_

_3- "It has been too long, Ivordis."_

**Chapter 6 done!**

**Review please!**


	7. Secrets

**Chapter 7 is here! As usual I don't own anything, only Ivordis :)**

* * *

It was dark in the valley of Rivendell. Ivordis and Legolas were looking at the sword of Narsil.

"The shards of Narsil." Legolas said with his arms crossed. "A fantastic sword."

"The sword for the king of Gondor." Ivordis said. She stepped forward and ran her finger along the hilt.

"Passed down from heir to heir." Legolas stepped forward. "It has been a long time since I have set my eyes on this sword."

"Why will Aragorn not accept the sword? It is his fate to be king of Gondor." Ivordis asked looking at Legolas.

"I am reluctant to claim possession of it, as it represents the kingship of Gondor." Aragorn said from the shadows. He sat on a chair smoking a pipe.

They turned to him and slowly walk over. "But why, Aragorn?" Legolas asked. "It is a pleasure to own such a sword, why do you not?"

Aragorn blew a smoke ring from the corner of his mouth. "I am not fit to be king because of my father's weakness with the Ring. The same blood runs in my veins...the same weakness. I'm afraid that I might fail my countrymen..."

"Aragorn you could not fail us. Take up the sword." Ivordis said leaning against a wall.

He looked at her from his pipe. "Only when the time is dire I will take up Narsil."

Legolas and Ivordis looked at each other; they could tell he didn't want too. "We shall see you in the morning, Aragorn." Legolas said with a smile.

"Good night, Legolas, Ivordis." Aragorn sucked at his pipe and blew out another ring.

They smiled and turned to leave. As they walked down the huge steps they passed Boromir, he didn't give them a second look. They crossed the courtyard and made their way to their room.

They walked into their large room and got ready for bed.

"I really do think Aragorn would have the sword reforged." Ivordis said as she pulled the covers down the bed.

"It is up to him if he wants the sword." Legolas said as he slipped into bed. "He can make his own mind up; we don't need to make it up for him."

"I know but..." Ivordis started as she slithered into the bed.

"No buts, my dear, we cannot do anything to change his mind."

Ivordis sighed, pulled the covers up and blew out the bedside candle. "Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Good night, sleep well."

Legolas smiled. "Good night."

* * *

At the crack of dawn Imladris was alive and buzzing with elves going about their daily business. Ivordis went to speak with Lord Elrond and Legolas went to talk with Aragorn.

Running towards her was a short dumpy hobbit carrying bags that were way too big for him. He ran into Ivordis as he tried to sling on onto his back.

The bags fell to the floor and spoiled their contents all over the floor. The hobbit stumbled and staggered back. He looked up at the elf. "I'm sorry miss!" He squeaked kneeling to the ground.

"No harm done, master hobbit." Ivordis smiled sweetly as she bent down to elf the hobbit.

"I'm sorry miss, I wasn't looking were I was going!" His eyes met hers and she smiled agian.

"As I said, no harm has been done." She looked at the bags. "Ok, maybe to them."

The hobbit laughed. "Samwise Gamgee is my name."

"Ivordis Narmaurë is mine."

"Pleasure to meet you, miss." Sam smiled. He stuffed the clothes and other items into the bags.

"The same to you, Sam." She helped Sam to his feet and helped him adjust the many bags on his shoulder.

"Thank you for helping, miss elf." Sam smiled pulling a bag onto his shoulder.

"You are welcome, Sam." She chuckled to herself as Sam ran back to his room. She started off agian to Elrond's study. Once there she knocked onto the large wooden door.

"Come in." Elrond's voice uttered from the other side of the door.

She opened the door and stepped in closing it behind her. "You wished to see me, my Lord."

Elrond turned from looking out of the balcony. "I did indeed." He moved and stood by the wooden table that was filled with all kinds of books and parchments. The shelves were just as cluttered as the table. He gestured for her to sit on a chair.

She sat. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked crossing her legs after sitting.

"You are aware of my gift of foresight, are you not?" He asked sitting opposite her.

Ivordis nodded. "I am aware."

"Do you know what I'm going to say?"

She shook her head. "No, my Lord."

Elrond put his hands on his knees. "It was not a wise decision to come here. Being how you are it's not a good thing."

"My health has nothing for my being here. I came here on my own terms... with the permission of the Elvenking, of course."

Elrond nodded. "You know the other reason I am concerned?"

"I do heruamin."1

"Then you know I cannot let you leave here."

"I'm sorry my Lord... but could you repeat that." She leaned forward to hear him clearer.

"I cannot permit you to leave here."

"But, Lord Elrond," She paused. "Why can't I leave?"

Elrond sighed deeply and stood. "If you do go, I will not be responsible for your being to get worse."

"Lord Elrond, I wish not to sound impolite," Ivordis stood. "I am my own person; I can look after myself, and besides the only intension of me leaving is to go back to Mirkwood."

Elrond turned and looked out of the window. _That is not what worries me._ He turned back to her. "Only I am skilled enough to treat you, if I do it now you can still-"

"No! I can cope! I don't need help!" Ivordis half shouted. She took a breath and bowed her head. "Forgive me... I meant nothing by it."

"There is nothing to forgive." Elrond smiled as she looked up. "I know you can deal with it but don't harm yourself because of it."

"Is that all?" Ivordis asked with a hopeful smile.

Elrond nodded, turned back to the window and he crossed his arms. As Ivordis began to leave he spoke "I wish you to be present at the meeting." He paused as she stepped out, he turned around and he spoke agian. "You must tell him before you leave, you know what I mean."

Ivordis slowly nodded. "I know." She muttered. She walked out of the study.

* * *

**Chapter 7 done!**

**I'll be uploading every other day from now on. :)**


	8. The Council of Elrond

**Chapter 8, time for the council!**

* * *

It was bright day for the council. Elves, men and dwarves sat in a semi-circle in front of Lord Elrond and his sons. Frodo Baggins, the Ring-bearer, sat next to Gandalf on the end of the line. Ivordis sat in between Legolas and another elf, probably Erestor.

Elrond looked at the council before him, he rose from his chair. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate... this one doom..." Elrond looked at the brown haired, blue eyed hobbit, Frodo. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo looked at the council and slowly stood. They watched him as took out the ring from his pocket and placed it on the stone plinth. He quickly returned to his seat with a sigh of finally having the ring off him.

"So it is true." Boromir son of Denethor said eyeing the ring.

The ring whispered to the members of the council. All were intrigued by the small gold ring.

"It is a dream..." Boromir said as he stood. "I saw the eastern sky go dark. But in the west a pale light lingered, voices crying 'doom's near at hand.'" He slowly moved towards the plinth where the ring lay. "Isildur's bane is found." He reached out towards the ring. "Isildur's bane..."

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted as he rose to his feet.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul!" Gandalf rose from his seat, the sky went dark as he uttered the inscription on the ring. Boromir quickly pulled back his hand and sat back down. "Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"

The elves showed pain as the words were uttered. The sky grew light agian.

"Never before has any one dared utter the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond drilled Gandalf with his eyes.

"I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is altogether evil." Gandalf addressed the council and quickly sat down.

"It is a gift... a gift to the foes of Mordor!" Boromir rose from his seat agian and wandered around the council. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy... let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone... it has no other master." Boromir turned and looked at Aragorn coldly.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Aragorn said nothing and Boromir turned away dismissively.

Legolas stood. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Ivordis tugged on his robe trying to get him to sit down.

Boromir turned sharply. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" He said with a quiet disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Havo dad, Legolas."1 Aragorn used his hand to usher Legolas to sit down.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir snapped at the elf as he sat down. "Gondor needs no king." Boromir moved and sat back down.

"Aragorn is right... we cannot use it." Gandalf said looking at Boromir.

"You have only one choice... the ring must be destroyed." Elrond muttered.

Gimli suddenly stoot, excited. "Then what are we waiting for?" He suddenly rushed forward welding his axe high.

"Gimli, no!" Ivordis shouted hurrying to her feet.

He ignored her and swung his axe down on the ring. The axe shattered with a deafening crack and he fell backwards, staring in disbelief at the unharmed ring. Frodo winced and Gandalf looked at him with concern. Ivordis slumped back into her seat and rubbed her forehead.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond uttered. "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom... only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Stunned into silence the council sat with downcast eyes, as if a great dread had descended on them.

Boromir addressed the council in a quiet voice. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." He looked at everyone. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." He shook his head. "Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas said as he jumped to his feet. "The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli growled.

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir rose to his feet. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli leaped to his feet. Now, three races of Middle Earth stand. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted.

A storm of argument erupted around the room. Angry faces, shaking fists and accusatory fingers were exchanged among the row.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli shouted over the dispute.

"How dare you!" Ivordis shouted at the dwarf, she was held back by Legolas but soon their voices where lost in the noise.

"Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!" Gandalf bellowed joining the rabble.

Frodo suddenly stood. "I will take it!" He shouted over the noise. The only one to turn was Ivordis with sad eyes but the others didn't hear him; he raised his voice to as loud as he could. "I will take it!" They fell silent, turned and looked at him. "I will take the Ring to Mordor!" He paused and looked at the elves, dwarves and men. "Though... I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said as he rose to his feet.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword." Aragorn rose and stepped forward.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said joining Aragorn.

"And my axe." Gimli moved and stood next to Legolas. They looked at each other.

Boromir looked at them all, he walked towards Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir looks towards Elrond and Gandalf. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Frodo stared in wonder as the greatest fighters in all Middle earth standing at his side.

"Here!" A voice shouted interrupting Ivordis. Sam ran down from behind a bush and stood next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said with a smile.

Merry and Pippin jumped up from behind another bush. "Oi! We're coming too!" Merry shouted as they ran down to the council. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Pippin joined the group standing next to Merry. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing..."

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry said with a smirk.

"Nine companions ... so be it." Elrond said thoughtfully. "You shall be the "Fellowship of the ring"."

"Great." Pippin said with a smile. "Where are we going?"

* * *

_1- "Sit down, Legolas."_

**So the fellowship is born! I hope you enjoyed this!**


	9. Leaving Rivendell

**I'm in a good mood so you're getting another chapter today!**

* * *

"I want you to come with us." Legolas said bluntly pulling on his black boots.

Ivordis looked up from her bags. "Pardon?"

Legolas stood up and walked over to her. "I want you to come with us; we'll need someone to keep our spirits up."

She closed a bag and turned to him. "I can't come with you." She said softly. "I have got to go back to Mirkwood with Harador, Estelon and Saelben."

He grabbed her hands. "Please, I cannot bear to leave you behind."

"Leave me to have a think, if I am not there by the time you leave, just keep walking."

"Very well." Legolas nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait," Ivordis paused. "If I do or do not come with you there is something you should know."

Legolas turned with a smile. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath and stepped towards him. "Amin caela...lúmë gurtha."1

Legolas' smile turned into a frown. "Mani ume lle quena?"2

"You heard me so I don't need to repeat myself."

"How long?"

Ivordis shook her head. "I know not but do not worry you cannot catch it."

Legolas sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Why did you not tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"How can I not? You are-"

She put a finger to his mouth. "If you say it then it'll become all too real."

"Can't Lord Elrond help you?"

"He wants to but I don't want him too."

"Why ever not?"

"I can't... not yet."

"But-"

"Please." She looked into his eyes. "Please."

Legolas smiled and nodded. "I'll let you tell me once you are ready. Now, I must go. I might see you there." He kissed her softly and turned to leave slinging a bag over his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Ivordis smiled and watched him leave the room. She sighed and looked at her brown bags.

* * *

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom." Lord Elrond said looking upon the fellowship. "On you who travel with him, no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell, hold your purpose. May the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you." He looked at each other the races as he spoke.

"The fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said to Frodo.

Frodo looked at the elves and at the fellowship. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" They heard someone shout. They and the elves turned to see Ivordis bounding down the steps towards them. She skidded to a stop. "If you will have me Frodo, it will be an honour to come with you." She felt Elrond's eyes on the back of her head.

Frodo smiled. "You may join us." She smiled and gave the hobbit a quick hug.

Now, they could set out on their journey for good. They waited for Frodo to get to the head of the pack and they slowly walked out of Rivendell, turning left as they did.

"What made you come?" Legolas asked as they walked under the trees.

"Oh... just something someone said." Ivordis smiled.

"_What do I do Arwen? Do I go and risk myself getting worse or I not go and live with regret if he dies?"_

"_Why ask me, you have a mind of your own."_

"_I know, but I need another opinion."_

"_Ok... advantages of going; you can keep an eye on Aragorn for me, you can stay at Legolas' side if he is to die, you can keep their spirits up..."_

"_That is what Legolas said to me. Ok, disadvantages of going; I could get worse, I could die, I could put their lives in danger by having an extra member there, I could watch him die."_

"_Advantages of not going; my father could help you get better, you could go home back to Mirkwood and live long."_

"_But not happy..."_

"_Disadvantages; if Legolas does die you'll be miserable without him and you will want to go anyway."_

"_What should I do?"_

"_What was the most common thing that popped up?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What words came up the most?"_

"_I'll want to go anyway."_

"_There is your answer to your question."_

"_I'm going."_

"Ok then." Legolas laughed. "It's going to be a long journey."

"At least we are not alone." Ivordis looked at the group ahead of them.

Gandalf the Grey, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Boromir son of Denethor, Gimli son of Glóin, Aragorn II Elessar, Legolas Greenleaf and Ivordis Narmaurë have set off on a long and perilous journey to Mount Doom in the heart of Mordor.

* * *

_1- "I have..." I'm deliberately not telling you what _lúmë gurtha_ means :)_

_2- "What did you say?"_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I did! **

**Review and leave comments about what might be Ivordis' secret! **

**I won't post until Tuesday. Mwahahahaha!**


	10. Crebain from Dunland

**Ok! You've forced it out of me! Here is chapter 10... BUT you'll have to wait until Tuesday until I post the next chapter**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

They marched hiked and trudged their way over rocks and long grass of the Eregion hills. They finally found a place to set up camp before they start off again on their journey.

Sam made a fire and pulled out pots and pans and food from the bags. He cooked the sausages and bacon them until they were perfect.

"We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor." Gandalf found himself a nice boulder to sit on and smoke his pipe.

Frodo nibbled at his sausage as he watched Merry and Pippin pull a small prank on Ivordis.

"Ok, who has got it?" Ivordis asked rummaging through her bags.

"Got what?" Sam asked looking up from the fire.

"My pearl hair piece." She said checking it wasn't on her head. "It was just here."

"I don't have it." Sam and Frodo said.

Merry and Pippin sniggered.

Ivordis looked up at them and marched over. She held out her hand. "Give it back, please."

Pippin held out his hand and put something on her hand. It was warm and soft.

Merry snorted as he tried not to laugh.

Ivordis looked down at her hand. A huge, black spider. She screamed loudly and threw the spider on the floor; she instinctively reached for an arrow and shot it.

Legolas looked over and laughed quietly to himself.

"Why would you give me a spider?!" She shouted. "I hate them!" She shuddered. She grabbed the back of their waistcoats. "Now, give me my hair piece or I will get... Gimli to sit on you!"

Gimli looked over and shouted "Don't get me involved in this!"

Merry looked at Pippin and Pippin held out his other hand.

"Thank you." She let go of them and they hurried over to Boromir.

"Teach us to fight her!" They pleaded. "We want to beat her!"

Boromir looked at Ivordis, she nodded, and then at the hobbits. "Very well then, get some swords."

Ivordis laughed and fixed her hair as she went to sit next to Gandalf.

"You didn't have to come you know." Gandalf said blowing a smoke ring. It sailed over the hills and up in the sky. The good friends haven't spoken since Rivendell. "You could have stayed in Imladris."

"I know, Mithrandir." Ivordis smiled declining his offer of a smoke from his pipe. "It's just... could I really say no to this?" They looked out on the great expanse that was behind them.

Gandalf chuckled. "You made your point." _But what else are you hiding?_

_I am hiding nothing._

_Yes you are... I can see it in your eyes._

_Mithrandir, trust me I am not._

Gandalf looked at her with a raised bushy eyebrow. _Are you positive?_

Ivordis sighed and took a deep breath. _I am dying._

He closed his eyes and sighed._ Oh. Why do you not tell the others?_

_They have too much to worry about. I do not want to be another burden._

_I see your point, but you cannot hide it from them forever, you have to tell them soon._

_I know Mithrandir. When the time is right I will tell them._

_Does Legolas know?_

She nodded slowly, looking at Legolas. _In the meantime could you not tell the others?_

_I promise, I will not._

_Thank you._

Gimli moved past them and looked around the rocks. "If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round." Gimli climbed over some rocks to get to Gandalf. "Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf sucked at his pipe and looked at the dwarf. "No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas was climbing from side to side of the rocks. Something caught his eyes. Ivordis, Gandalf and Gimli's eyes fixed on it too.

"What is it?" Sam asked looking out into the sky.

"Nothing... it's just a wisp of a cloud." Gimli uttered looking at what looked like a cloud.

Boromir looked up to where everyone's gaze was. "It's moving fast... against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted confirming suspicions.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted urgently.

"Merry... Pippin... Sam... take cover! Hide!" Boromir shouted to the hobbits.

They scrambled under what little cover there was, consisting of rocks and bushes, as a regiment of large black crows flew low overhead at great speed, screeching and circling above. Their dark shadows passed over the fellowship; the crows finished their survey of the hills and soared back towards the south.

Gandalf staggered to his feet and clambered out from behind a rock. "Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched." Gandalf looked at Aragorn and the others. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

* * *

**Chapter 10... done!**


	11. Seduction of the Ring

They packed up their bags with pots, pans and left-over food. They strapped them onto the horse, Bill, and they began their hike up to Caradhras. They marched over rocks, boulders and grass. They looked up at the Misty Mountains that towered above them.

The higher they got the colder the air got and the weather worsened. Then it began to snow, much to the displeasure of Gimli.

The hobbits threw snow at each other and themselves.

"Merry you hit my back!" Pippin shouted as he rammed snow down Merry's back.

Merry shuddered and threw snow into Pippin's face. "Well I hit you in your face!"

"Boys, I think you should calm down." Aragorn said as he walked up to them.

"Bad move, Aragorn." Legolas muttered with cold air coming out of his mouth. Ivordis nodded.

Merry and Pippin tackled Aragorn to the ground and covered him in snow. Ivordis sniggered; they stopped, looked up at her and tackled her to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Legolas help!" Ivordis squealed.

Legolas laughed and reached out to her. She grabbed him arm and shoved snow down his back.

"Honestly, you are all a bunch of children." Boromir muttered. Merry and Pippin stared up at him. Boromir shook his head. "No!" They attacked him with snowballs.

Sam laughed as Merry and Pippin continued to pelt Boromir with snowballs. Frodo threw a huge snowball at Sam.

"Frodo!" The rest of the fellowship shouted, all except Gandalf. Frodo smiled and shrugged, he dogged the incoming snowballs with throwing back of his own.

After a while the entire fellowship was throwing snowballs at one another, they got hit in the face, the back, the legs and the arms. But consequences come with throwing snow. Before long they were cold and wet and miserable.

The Fellowship again began to clamber through rock and snow. Frodo slipped on some ice and as he scrambled to his feet, the ring fell onto the ground. Boromir's hand picked it up by the chain he stood with the ring dangling before his eyes. He seemed to grow in stature, as if absorbing its power. Aragorn warily approached Boromir. Boromir was motionless as he stared at the ring, as if transfixed.

The fellowship ahead of them stopped and watched.

"Boromir?" Aragorn asked cautiously.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing... such a little thing." Boromir said eyeing the ring.

A weird smile lit up Boromir's face. "Boromir... give the ring to Frodo." Boromir suddenly snapped out of his trance and handed the ring back to Frodo.

"As you wish. I care not." Boromir said lightly. Boromir smiled at Frodo, ruffling his hair. Aragorn unhanded his sword still not taking an eye of Boromir.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short, but the sizes might start varying. **


	12. The Pass of Caradhras

The most ferocious blizzard the likes Gandalf had never before seen quickly ignited as they tramped though the Pass of Caradhras. They pulled their hoods over their eyes and tugged up their collars. The fun of throwing snowballs had quickly vanished from the happier members of the fellowship as the snow got deeper.

"This is ridiculous! We cannot keep going!" Ivordis shouted over the blizzard. "At this rate the snow will be a high as the hobbits!"

"Aye, the elf is right!" Gimli shouted from under her cloak. "We'll all catch a death of cold!"

Gandalf used his staff to try and move the growing snow out of the fellowship's way. Legolas was on top of the snow and made his way to the front of the pack.

"There is a fell voice on the air." He said looking out into the depths of the mountain.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted hearing the white wizard utter into the air. Some rocks and shale fell from above them, only just missing them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted. "Gandalf we must turn back!"

"No!" The grey wizard shouted. Gandalf pulled himself up onto the snow and he chanted an incantation to try and stop Saruman bringing down the mountain. But it was no use. There was a huge lightening crack and more rocks, more shale and snow tumbled down the mountain side and covered the fellowship in snow.

Legolas was first to pop his head up out from the snow pile. Then it was Frodo and Sam. Then slowly everyone else managed to pull themselves out of the snow. Gimli growled as he was hauled out of the snow by Ivordis.

"Gandalf we must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard." Aragorn shouted back.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it," Gimli shouted. "Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Gandalf looked on at the snow covered fellowship.

"Gandalf?" Ivordis asked pulling up her hood agian.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf said holding onto his staff.

Frodo looked up, holding onto the ring. He looked at Sam.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir shouted agian. "This will be the death of the hobbits!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked agian.

"We will go through the mines." The hobbit said.

"So be it." Gandalf sighed quietly.

"You heard him!" Ivordis shouted. "Turn around and follow Gimli!" She shoved Gimli though the group and to the front.

They trudged back the way they came, though the snow and over rocks.

"Gimli?" Ivordis asked the dwarf.

"Yes, miss elf?"

"Did you grow up in Erebor or Ered luin?"

"I grew up in Ered luin with my father and uncle."

"So I guess you were too young to go with your father on the quest to reclaim Erebor?"

"Aye, you are right. My father told me to stay at home while he and Óin went with Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim Erebor. I was determined not to be left out once agian so I came with him to Rivendell."

Ivordis nodded.

"What about you?"

"There's not much to tell, I grew up in a small town outside of Mirkwood but it was burned down and Elvenking Thranduil decided to look after me."

"You are his ward?"

"You could say that yes."

"And you were rather annoying." Legolas interjected with a smile.

"I was not!" Ivordis protested. They were now walking behind Gandalf who had taken the lead.

Gimli just laughed. "How annoying was she?"

Ivordis sighed. Legolas chuckled. "She would pester me to teach her how to use a bow. Every day."

"But you eventually did." Ivordis smiled.

Legolas nodded. "I did indeed."

Gimli chuckled. "I'm thankful I was an only child otherwise I'd get a lot of that."

They marched in single file as they descend further and further down the mountain.

* * *

**Chapter 12 is finished!**

**I hope you enjoyed :) **


	13. Mines of Moria

**Please read Drums in the Deep before reading this, it's not compulsery, you don't have to read it but I would be ideal. You can find it in the The Hobbit fanfic page or my Profile. :)**

* * *

"Frodo come and help an old man." Gandalf said as they neared the Mines of Moria. They talked amongst themselves as the rest of the fellowship pressed on.

Stretching above them was a huge gloomy cliff face, no doubt, the walls of Moria. "The walls of Moria!" Gimli said in awe.

They slowly moved over rocks and stone. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli uttered as he tapped the wall face.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said as he too tapped the wall for the door.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered quietly. Gimli growled and Ivordis sniggered.

They moved along the river bank following Gandalf. Gandalf stopped and ran his hand over the wall. "Itidin... it mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

A large moon rose over the mountains. The lines grew broader and clearer, forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols. Everyone stared as it unveiled.

"It reads," Gandalf continued. "The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.""

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked looking up at the huge stone door.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said with a smile. Gandalf raised his arms. "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

Nothing happened.

Gandalf tried again but with a different incantation but still nothing happened.

"Nothing's happened." Pippin muttered to Legolas.

"You don't say?" Ivordis muttered back to the hobbit.

Gandalf muttered to himself and tried to push the door open with brute force, still nothing. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves... men... and orcs."

"So what are you going to do then?" Pippin asked agian.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf snapped. "And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

The fellowship broke apart so Gandalf could concentrate. Some sat on rocks, some sat on the floor and some sat on huge tree roots.

Ivordis sat next to Legolas on a huge tree root. Gimli sat on the ground behind them.

"A rather old friend of mine lives in these mines." Ivordis stated as she adjusted her boot.

"Really?" Both Gimli and Legolas asked. Ivordis nodded.

"Who is she?"

"Let me think... Tali Bazbek, daughter of Belric, if I recall correctly. I met her in her cell while she was being held by Thranduil. She's a kind dwarf."

Gimli raised an eyebrow. "I think I remember her... we went with the colony of Balin to help take back Moria from the orcs that dwelled there."

"You are correct Gimli." Ivordis said with a smile.

"Oh this is useless!" Gandalf muttered as he threw his staff onto the ground and sat on the same tree root of Frodo.

The water were Pippin and Merry threw stones began to ripple. Ivordis stood and wandered over.

"You should ever disturb something as ancient as this." She said quietly.

Merry and Pippin quickly stood as the water rippled more.

"Mellon." Gandalf uttered answering Frodo's question. The huge stone door cracked and creaked as they opened. The fellowship quickly turned around as Gandalf stepped into the mine. They slowly wandered into the mine.

"Soon master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone." Gimli smiled as they strolled into the mine. Gandalf lit up his staff and it lit up the tunnel. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine... a mine!"

"This is no mine." Boromir uttered. "It's a tomb!"

Many dwarf skeletons were strewn about the tunnel, clearly the dead of some old battle the rusting armour and shields are peppered with arrows and axes. Gimli rushed around looking for hope, but found none. "No!" He shouted. "No!" He hollered.

Legolas pulled out a black arrow from one of the corpses. "Goblins!" Aragorn, Boromir and Ivordis drew their swords as Legolas drew his bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir said loud enough for all to hear. "We should have never had come here! Now get out of here! Get out!"

Suddenly the hobbits began shouting "Frodo!" as his legs were caught by the Water of the Water's huge tentacles.

"Strider!" Sam shouted. Aragorn turned at the name. Sam chopped a tentacle and Merry and Pippin hauled Frodo closer into the mine.

The huge Watcher exploded out of the water. It knocked the hobbits to the ground and grabbed Frodo by his legs. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Ivordis, Gimli and Gandalf ran out of the mine. Legolas loaded his bow and fired at one of the tentacles.

"Strider!" Frodo shouted being swung from side to side.

Legolas kept firing at the Watcher as the others tried to chop it tentacles off. Frodo screamed and shouted as it crawled further out of the water. Its huge jaw opened revealing huge teeth. They cut off more and more tentacles and eventually Boromir caught Frodo was he fell.

"Into the mine!" Gandalf shouted gesturing for everyone to run inside.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted to get Legolas to shoot it in the eye.

"Everyone inside!" Aragorn shouted. They all piled into the mine but the Watcher was ready. They ran into the mines.

"Look out!" Ivordis shouted as rock fell over their heads. She yelped as a rock clipped her back. With a shattering echo, the Watcher ripped the doors away, creating a rock slide that crashed down the cliff face. Within seconds, tons of rock and rubble sealed the doorway forever.

"Is everyone ok?" Aragorn asked in the darkness.

"Not really." Ivordis winced grabbing her back.

"What happened?!" Legolas asked rushing to her side.

"Don't worry, a rock just got by back." She rubbed it. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'll patch myself up in a bit, but I think we should find a way out of here first."

Gandalf looked at her and she smiled. "We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf relit the light on the end of his staff with a gloomy light on his face. "Be on your guard... there are older and fouler things than the orcs in the deep places of the world."

* * *

**Chapter 13 done! Two more and I'll beat my record! Please review, comment. You know the jist :)**


	14. The Lost Tomb

The Fellowship began to cross a precarious bridge above deep mine workings. The deeper the mine the darker the shadows got.

"Quietly, now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed." Gandalf uttered as they slowly walked.

Ahead of them was a dark tunnel, filled with unused ladders and equipment. After having walked over the rocky bridge Gandalf led them up some steep steps. Once at the top of the steps they gazed around at the handing ropes and ladders. Gandalf ran his hand along the wall which had strange white vines in the wall.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels," Gandalf turned and looked at Legolas. "But Mithril." He lowered his staff and it lit up beneath them. Mithril stone shone from the exposed wall side.

"Wow." Ivordis said leaning over the side with Merry but Pippin and Legolas stopped them from leaning too far over the edge.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf and the others walked single file along the path.

"Oh, that was kingly gift." Gimli said with a smile.

"Yes." Gandalf nodded. "I never told him but it's worth is greater than the wealth of the Shire."

* * *

They slowly clambered up a steep staircase. Bellow them was a deep abyss and above them was darkness. Pippin slipped but Merry caught him before he fell. They finally reached a junction with three doorways in front of them.

Gandalf looked around at the doorways. "I have no memory of this place." He uttered. The fellowship sat down on rocks and steps, to wait, whilst Gandalf smoking his pipe, tried to decide which way to go.

Ivordis took this time to assess her back. She winced as she took off her dark green jacket. She pulled up her under shirt and looked at the wound. It wasn't that big but it was rather sensitive. She pulled out a roll of bandages and wrapped it around her waist.

"Are you ok?" Legolas asked helping wrapping it around her waist.

"I'll live." Ivordis said with a smile as he tied it off. She pulled down her shirt and shrugged on her jacket.

"That is not what I meant." He said holding her hand.

Ivordis nodded and smiled. "I am fine."

"Ssh! Gandalf's thinking!" They heard Sam hiss to Merry and Pippin.

Legolas and Ivordis chuckled. "What is not what you meant?" Aragorn asked after eavesdropping on their conversation. "You've both been rather secretive."

They looked at each other. "Aragorn," Ivordis started. She whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened at the news. "Are you sure?" Ivordis nodded slowly.

"Oh! It's that way!" Gandalf exclaimed standing to his feet.

"He remembered!" Merry shouted jumping to his feet.

Gandalf moved to the middle door way. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

They all got up and followed Gandalf down the passage. After a bit of walking they came out of the passageway and emerged into a great cavern with many columns stretching from floor to ceiling.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf held up his staff and shone its light on the cavern. "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

A huge cavern was revealed by the light, it was filled with ornate columns stretching as far as the eye could see.

"There's an eye-opener and no mistake." Sam said gasping at the great expanse.

Suddenly Gimli spotted a room in front of them and he ran towards it. "Oh!"

"Gimli!" Gandalf and Ivordis shouted. Ivordis ran after him.

Gimli knelt in front of the tomb in the centre of the room. Light was pouring in from the small gap in the ceiling.

"No, no." He bowed his head. "No!"

Ivordis ran in and slowly stopped. "Oh my." She gasped. She put a hand on his shoulder.

The rest of the Fellowship followed him in. Gandalf walked up to the tomb and read the dwarven runes scripted upon it.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gimli was distraught, he started sobbing. "He is dead then." Gandalf removed his hat. "It is as I feared."

Gandalf noticed skeletons next to the tomb holding a large book. He passed his hat and staff to Pippin and picked it up. Pages fell out of it. Gandalf blew off the dust.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas whispered to Aragorn.

Ivordis looked at the book and then at the skeletons. "I know that book and whom it belonged to!"

Gandalf looked up at her. "You do?"

"Ori! The book is called The Book of Mazarbul, it belonged to Ori!" She looked at the skeleton across Ori's legs. A familiar necklace hung across its neck "Tali..." She whispered falling to her knees. "No..."

Legolas put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Her poor sons..." She reached out to the golden necklace and carefully removed it.

Gandalf read from the book. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out." Everyone looked around themselves nervously. "A shadow moves in the dark." Pippin glanced behind him at a well on which a skeleton is sat holding chains. "We cannot get out. They are coming."

Pippin reached out a hand to touch the arrow in the skeleton's hand. Its head fell off and into the well, bouncing off the walls, down, down.

Gandalf turned around swiftly as the whole skeleton, and the chains it holds fell into the well. It bounced down, echoing throughout the mines.

Pippin and Ivordis grimaced, and everyone held their breath, but nothing is heard. Aragorn and Boromir breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf hollered slamming the book closed. He put down the book and took back his hat and staff. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin looked at his feet. As Gandalf turned away a drum was heard. The drums got louder and faster. Everyone looked around.

Sam looked at Frodo's sword. "Frodo!" Frodo unsheathed his sword which was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted.

Boromir ran to the doors. Two black arrows flew past his head, narrowly missing him, and stuck into the door.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn shouted to the hobbits.

Gandalf put his arms around them. Boromir shut the doors quickly and Aragorn ran to help him barricade the door. Something roared in the darkness.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir shouted.

Legolas threw axes to aid them to barricade the door. Gandalf drew his sword and the hobbits copied him. The doors were being battered by the orcs and their weapons.

Gimli got up on Balin's tomb. "Agh!" He shouted. "Let them come There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

* * *

**I guess I'll leave it at that! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Cave Troll

**Chapter 15 and I have broken my chapter record! Yippee!**

* * *

Aragorn and Legolas drew their bows. Boromir and Ivordis stood with their swords at the ready. As the door was battered down, Legolas fired an arrow through a hole. An orc screeched as it got it eye. Aragorn fired an arrow.

The door was quickly broken down and orcs ran in. The fellowship fought off the orcs with arrows and swords. Sam suddenly paused in the fight.

Aragorn looked over to the door as a cave troll smashed though the door, a broken chain hung around his neck, bashing the walls with his fists. It roared.

Legolas fired an arrow into its chest. It saw Sam and raised its club above his head to strike him. Sam dived through its legs. It turned and followed him.

Aragorn and Boromir pulled on the chain around its neck. "Pull!" Aragorn yelled.

The troll stumbled backwards and swung around to face them. Boromir was still holding the chain, when the troll grabbed hold of it and used it to fling him against a wall.

An orc advanced on the dazed Boromir. Ivordis threw a dagger into its neck. Boromir looks at her and she nodded. He threw her dagger back at her and she caught it. The troll smashed its club into the tomb, causing Gimli to fall to the ground.

"Now I'm mad!" Ivordis shouted to the troll.

Sam, Merry and Pippin hid behind a pillar. The troll continued to swipe with its club, sending orcs flying and Gimli to the ground. Legolas stood in front of it, two arrows loaded in his bow and he fired, sending it stumbling. Gandalf fought the orcs with sword and staff.

The troll heads for Legolas, swinging his chain at him. Legolas ducked and weaved to avoid it. The chain wrapped itself around a pillar and Legolas stood on the chain, and then nimbly walked up it to the trolls head. He stood on its shoulders and fired an arrow into its head. The troll screamed and reached for Legolas who easily jumped down. The chain snapped, leaving just a collar.

Meanwhile Sam fought the orcs, hitting them on the head with his frying pan. "Think I'm getting the hang of this!" He shouted.

"I think you are!" Ivordis shouted back slicing an orc.

The troll quickly turned its attention to Merry, Pippin and Frodo.

Frodo hid behind a pillar. The troll's face appeared around the pillar sniffing. Aragorn fought his way over to Frodo. The troll went around to the other side of the pillar as Frodo slid around it.

As Frodo edged around, the troll was gone; he breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly the troll's face appeared in front of him and it roared loudly. Frodo stumbled back into a corner and the troll reached out and grabbed him by the foot, dragging him along the ground.

"Aragorn!" Frodo shouted. "Aragorn!"

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted fighting his way over.

The troll pulled Frodo off the ledge and he dropped to the floor. Aragorn jumped down in front of the troll as it lifted its club to strike. Aragorn pushed a stake into its chest and the troll screamed.

Pippin and Merry threw rocks at its head. The troll took a swipe at Aragorn, flinging him across the room and knocking him out in the process.

Frodo hurried over to him. From behind Frodo, the troll pulled the stake from his chest and threw it at Frodo.

Frodo moved quickly and the stake went into the wall instead.

He dodged the troll as it lunged for him again.

He tried to run away, but the troll blocked his path. Frodo fell back against a wall. The troll plunged its stake into Frodo's chest. Frodo gasped. Gandalf turned around. Merry and Pippin looked on in horror as Frodo gasped for breath.

The troll snorted, happy. Merry and Pippin looked at each other and ran towards the troll, swords at the ready. They jumped onto its back and attacked it.

"Merry, Pippin! Don't be silly!" Ivordis shouted. "You should attack its head!"

Gandalf looked on. Sam suddenly noticed the gasping Frodo.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted. "Frodo!"

Sam fought his way over to Frodo, as did Gandalf and Boromir. Frodo collapsed on the ground.

Merry and Pippin continued to stab at the troll, still on its back. It reached up and grabbed Pippin by his legs and threw him to the ground as Gimli faced the troll, attacking it with his axe. The troll swiped him to the ground then Gandalf took over attacking it.

Legolas and Ivordis stood at the front of the troll and drew arrows, from their quivers, and fired it directly into its mouth. The troll groaned and stumbled. They watched, as it stumbled and fell to the ground, flinging Merry, who is still on its back, onto Ivordis.

"Merry get off!" She gasped shoving him off herself.

Gandalf hurried over to Frodo. Aragorn crawled over to Frodo as Sam watched on.

"Oh no." Aragorn gasped.

Aragorn turned Frodo over. He gasped and groaned. Sam can't believe he's alive and rushed over. Frodo held his chest.

"He's alive." Sam sighed happily.

Frodo sat up. "I'm alright, I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said with shock.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf smiled.

Frodo parted his shirt to reveal a Mithril vest.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins!" Gimli said in awe.

Gandalf looked around as he heard screeches behind them and shadows approaching.

* * *

**You know what might be next!**


	16. Balrog of Morgoth

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf shouted.

The fellowship ran out of the tomb, orcs swarmed behind them.

They glanced around themselves to see thousands of orcs chasing after them, climbing out of cracks in the floor, out of the roof and down the great columns. Eventually they were forced to stop, completely surrounded by orcs. They held their weapons out before them.

Then a great roar echoed from an archway, which glowed red. The orcs looked round worried. It roars again, the orcs screeched in terror and scattered. Gimli grinned. It roared agian and the glowing red drew nearer.

"What is this new devilment?" Boromir asked looking at the glow.

Gandalf closed his eyes and thought hard; as if he is dreading telling what was there. As he opened his eyes, the red glow covered the entrance path of columns in front of them.

"A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. Its foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf looked at the group. "Run!" He yelled.

They ran as fast as they could, leaving the cavern of columns.

Boromir raced head, down some steps, but suddenly finds the steps ended above a great chasm. He teetered on the edge trying not to fall; Legolas ran up behind him and pulled him back away from the edge. Gandalf stumbled in last.

Aragorn looked at Gandalf, concerned. "Gandalf!"

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near!" Gandalf shouted.

The narrow bridge spans the two sides of the great chasm. Another roar was heard behind them as the red fiery glow drew closer.

Gandalf pushed Aragorn away. "Do as I say!" Aragorn looked at him confused. Gandalf walked past him. "Swords are of no more use here."

They turned to the right and ran down the steps in front of them, which winded their way to the bridge. Suddenly they reach a gap in the staircase, which is too wide to step over.

Legolas and Ivordis nimbly jumped the gap and looked expectantly at the others. Gandalf looked puzzled. They heard another roar behind them as above starts to crumble.

"Gandalf!" They beckoned.

Gandalf jumped over the gap to join Legolas and Ivordis. Arrows fired out from orcs on the walls, narrowly missing Boromir and the hobbits. Legolas turned, aimed at an orc and shot the orc directly in the head.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir took each hobbit under each arm and jumped with them. As he did so, a massive chunk of the steps fell away into the abyss.

Legolas and Ivordis continued to aim at the orcs firing at them.

"Sam!" Aragorn shouted. He picked him up and threw him across the gap to Boromir, he then looked at Gimli.

Gimli held up his hand. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He took an mighty leap and landed wobbling on the other side. Legolas reached out to stop him falling, grabbing his beard. "Not the beard!"

Aragorn fired an arrow at the orcs, as Legolas pulled Gimli to safety. Suddenly more of the steps fell away.

Aragorn threw Frodo to safety further up the steps and more of the steps fell into the chasm. The gap was too wide to jump. The rest of the Fellowship looked worried. Frodo wobbled on his feet.

"Steady! Hold on!" Aragorn shouted holding onto Frodo.

The doorway behind them glowed red like fire. A great roar came from just behind it. The doorway and darkness above crumbled, and a great chunk of rock fell from the roof, into the staircase behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another great gap. The staircase swayed.

"Hang on!" Aragorn shouted to Frodo.

The staircase they were standing continued to sway from side to side. Everyone looked on frightened.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn shouted.

The staircase swayed and then fell forward towards the rest of the fellowship.

Legolas held out his arms. "Come on!"

Aragorn and Frodo jumped. Legolas grabbed hold of Aragorn and Boromir of grabbed Frodo as they reached them. As they ran down the remaining staircase, the part of the staircase they were standing on collapsed completely, falling into the chasm.

The whole place was engulfed in flamed as they entered another part of Moria.

"Over the Bridge!" Gandalf shouted as the flames grew higher. Gandalf waited for the others to pass. "Fly!" They ran past Gandalf, who turned towards the growing flames.

From out of the midst of the flames a great black, winged creature with a horned head appeared. It roared at Gandalf, breathing fire from his mouth.

It thumped after them with great strides, as one by one, the fellowship crossed the narrow bridge; Gandalf was taking up the rear.

Half way across the bridge, he stopped and turns to face the balrog. "You cannot pass!" Gandalf bellowed.

Frodo looked at Gandalf in horror. "Gandalf!"

The balrog stretched its wings and made itself up to its full height in front of Gandalf.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor."

The balrog reached down and pulled out its sword in front of Gandalf, and it held it high above its head.

"The dark fire will not avail you!" He held out his staff in front of him. "Flame of Udûn!"

The balrog threw its sword down upon Gandalf who protected himself with his staff, bringing a crash and flash of great light. It dropped its sword and roared at Gandalf.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf yelled.

The balrog put out a huge foot onto the bridge. He wielded a great fiery whip above its head.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf bellowed, he raised his sword and staff above his head and cast them down hard upon the bridge.

The balrog snorted at him, raised his whip and took another step forward. As he did so, the bridge collapsed and the balrog fell into the chasm.

Gandalf grunted and turned to walk away. But the tail end of the balrog's whip sneaked up and around his ankle, dragging him down. Gandalf held onto the edge of the bridge.

Frodo dashed towards him, but Boromir held him back. "No!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted.

Gandalf tried to hold on by his fingertips. He looked at them. "Fly you fools!" He fell into the chasm.

"No!" Frodo yelled. He struggled against Boromir who was holding him.

Aragorn looked on in disbelief. Ivordis stood staring at the chasm.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouted taking Frodo and ran.

Aragorn and Ivordis snapped out of their heads, turned and ran dodging the arrows firing after them.

They ran outside, leaving the mine. The fellowship all collapsed heartbroken.

The hobbits were crying. Legolas was comforting a sobbing Ivordis. Boromir hugged an angry Gimli.

Aragorn wiped his sword. "Legolas! Get them up!"

"Give them a moment! For pities sake!" Boromir shouted back.

"By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!"

"Come on, up you get." Legolas said softly helping Ivordis to her feet.

Aragorn reached a tearful Sam and lifted him. "On your feet Sam." He patted him on the shoulder. "Frodo?" He saw Frodo walking away in the distance. "Frodo!"

Frodo, stopped walking and turned to face Aragorn, tears were rolling down his face.


	17. Lothlórien

The Fellowship ran swiftly across a meadow into the woods. Once in there, they walk quietly and carefully, looking around them.

"Ivordis," Pippin started. "Are you ok?

Ivordis was rubbing her stomach. "I am still reeling from when Merry, here, landed on me in the mine."

"I said I was sorry!" Merry replied rather loudly. "It was the troll's fault!"

"Hush!" Ivordis hissed. "Do you want everyone to hear you?"

"Maybe." Merry muttered quietly.

Pippin laughed. "Ivordis?"

"Yes, Pippin?" Ivordis asked with a laugh. "What is it?"

"Merry was very heavy, wasn't he?"

Merry shot a look at Pippin and Ivordis. "Yes, yes he was." She smiled.

They heard Merry sigh heavily, followed by an annoyed mutter.

"Legolas?" Ivordis asked.

He turned his head. "Yes?"

She pointed to a tree root. "Root."

His foot caught the root and he fell head first into a pile of moss. Arrows from his quiver dispersed over the grassy floor.

"I did warn you." Ivordis sniggered along with Pippin and Merry.

Legolas muttered to himself as he picked up his arrows and put them back into the quiver. He turned and looked at them with a stern look. But quickly his face lit up and he started laughing.

"Stay close young hobbits." Gimli beckoned. "They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

"Mr Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!" Gimli said with a smile. Gimli was brought abruptly to a stop by two arrows appearing in front of his face. "Oh!"

The fellowship was surrounded by drawn arrows on all sides by numerous elves. Legolas had drawn his own arrow in response. Aragorn held his hand up in peace.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." One of the elves stepped forward. Gimli growled.

* * *

Night was deepening amongst the windy trees. They stood on a platform in the rustling foliage.

1 "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." Haldir smiled. "Ar' Ivordis Narmaurë."2

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."3 Legolas smiled.

4 "Nae saian lúmë, Haldir." Ivordis bowed her head slightly.

Haldir glanced at Aragorn. "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."5

"Haldir." Aragorn bowed slightly.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli growled.

Haldir looked at the dwarf. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli snarled with a smile.

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn said putting a hand on Gimli shoulder.

Haldir glanced at Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." Haldir looked at Aragorn. "You can go no further."

He walked away. Sam and Pippin turned to look at Frodo. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

Legolas turned to look at Frodo, who looked away, and his eyes fell on Sam. Sam looked away, a hurt expression in his eyes. Merry and Pippin did the same. Gimli glanced at Frodo.

Aragorn continued to argue loudly with Haldir. Frodo, looking at his friends, saw blame that does not truly exist anywhere but in his mind.

Frodo appears downcast. But through all of his worried, his loneliness, a voice of reason speaks.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain... nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo; don't carry the weight of the dead." Boromir spoke.

Haldir appeared, looking less than happy. "You will follow me."

* * *

_1- __"Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil."_

_2- __"and Ivordis Narmaurë."_

_3- __"Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien."_

_4- __"It had been too long, Haldir."_

_5- "__Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us."_

**Chapter 17! Please comment or review! **


	18. Friends Reunite

A caravan of elves led the Fellowship along a ridge and through the golden woods. Boromir glanced at Frodo behind him. The group came to the end of the high ridge. Below them, behind the mists, under sunset, a great glade of trees raised above the world, green and gold, rays of light drifting from the branches of trees.

The Fellowship arrived at Caras Galadhon, climbing a winding way among the great trees as the last rays of evening sun streamed through their trunks.

They ascended the path until night falls. In the blue glow of a moonlit night, the fellowship clambered a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue.

Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loomed. Passing numerous platforms, they came to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lay before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. Three-pronged, golden leaves were scattered about.

Slowly, they gathered before the arch as Haldir stepped to one side, and looked up. With a glow issuing forth from them, a Lord and Lady, descended to meet the fellowship, hand in hand. The fellowship stared in awe.

Aragorn touched his head respectfully in greeting.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn said looking at the group. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." Galadriel said reading the answer from Aragorn's eyes. "He has fallen into shadow."

"He was taken by both shadow and flame: a Balrog of Morgoth" Legolas said looking up at Galadriel. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Gimli bowed his head, sadly.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." Galadriel smiled.

The dwarf looks up as her words.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Boromir turned his pained face to the Lady, blinking and swallowing hard. The Lady stared back, starlight glimmering in her eyes. Boromir looked away, weeping.

"Boromir? What is it?" Ivordis whispered to the man of Gondor.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn uttered.

A moment passed.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel replied.

Boromir looked back up at her, unsure.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true." Galadriel looks at Sam and smiled. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

* * *

Later, back on the ground, an area was provided for the fellowship to rest in. The hobbits were settling down to rest. In the trees, the elves' song softly in the background.

_A Olórin i yaresse,  
Mentaner i Numeherui,  
Tírien i Rómenóri._

_Melme nóren sina,  
núra ala,  
Eäro._

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said looking up at the trees.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked sitting up from his bed.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas muttered.

Ivordis stood from her bed and walked over to Legolas. She gave him a kindly hug.

_Maiaron i Oiosaila,  
Manan elye etevanne,  
Nórie i malanelye?_

_Ilfirin nairelma,_  
_ullume nucuvalme._  
_Nauva i nauva..._

Sam crouched down to make his bed.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam said to Merry.

Frodo watches them from a distance in the shadows. After a moment, Sam stands up. "The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green."

Gimli snored loudly. Sam continued. "Or after thunder...silver showers."

Aragorn turned, annoyed, and swatted Gimli's pillow, bringing a grunt from Gimli.

"Came falling like a rain of flowers." Sam finished and sat back down. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

Aragorn looked out from his resting place beside Gimli's bed. He got up, moving past a small table with silver chalices glinting upon it. He walked over to Boromir, who was seated alone on a great tree root. A fountain gurgled, statues danced in solemn stone, and lights twinkle beyond, invitingly. The lament continued.

_Ú-reniathach,  
i amar galen,  
I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen._

"Ivordis," Legolas said still in the hug.

"Yes?" She asked looking up at him.

"I wish to talk with you." He led her from the group and into a peaceful clearing far from the fellowship.

"What is it?" She asked standing in the clearing.

"Actually, it is not me who wanted to speak with you."

Ivordis raised an eyebrow at Legolas' smile.

"Ivordis?" A voice called from behind her. She spun to see two dwarves one with blonde hair and one with dark hair, standing behind her.

"Fíli? Kíli? Is it really you?" Ivordis asked slowly stepping towards them.

"It is really us." The blonde one smile.

"The sons of Tali and Kíli I... I never thought I'd see you again!" They embraced with Legolas smiling behind them. "I am so sorry about your mother!"

"It is ok." The dark haired one smiled, no doubt Kíli II.

"She made sure we went to get help."The other, Fíli II, said.

They broke and Ivordis pulled off Tali necklace that she found in Moria. "Please take it. It's yours."

The twins looked at each other. "You keep it." They said. "Otherwise you'll have nothing to remember her by."

She closed her hand over the necklace. "Thank you."

* * *

**Gandalf's lament translated:**

_Olórin who once was,  
Sent by the Lords of the West,  
To guard the Lands of the East._

_Our love for this land,  
Is deeper than the deeps,  
Of the sea._

_Wisest of all Maiar,  
What drove you to leave,  
That which you loved?_

_Yet we will cast all away,_  
_Rather that submit._  
_What should be shall be..._

_No more will you wander,  
The green fields of this earth,  
Your journey has ended in darkness._


	19. Ring Burden

The fellowship was asleep. Shining with soft white light, a figure in a flowing dress walked past them. Frodo woke up with a start as though by some invisible sign.

He stepped over their feet, trying not to wake them. A leaf crackled and Ivordis' eyes snapped open.

She saw Frodo walking away from the group. She sat up. "Frodo?" She asked. "Where are you going?"

Frodo turned around. "The Lady Galadriel wanted to talk with me."

Ivordis stood and began to walk to him. Frodo stepped back. "Don't be alarmed." She said holding up a hand. "I do not want the ring."

_Ivordis... I know you seek me..._

"How are you faring?" Ivordis asked softly. "The ring must be a burden."

"I'm fine. I feel the ring getting heavier though ever since Gandalf..."

She put an arm around him. "I know... he was a great friend of mine."

_Nixi lat zemar..._

"Don't worry Frodo. This will all be over soon."

"I hope so." He looked to the ground.

Ivordis patted his back. "You don't want to keep Lady Galadriel waiting."

Frodo smiled and quickly sped away.

"Good luck Frodo... I fear that you are the only one strong enough to do this." Ivordis sighed and walked back to her bed.

* * *

**There we go a nice little chat with Frodo. :)**


	20. Leaving Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn

**Chapter 20! Thank you for all your reviews, favourites and follows!**

* * *

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

The elf stretched the bow, testing it. There was awe in his eyes.

Galadriel smiled and turned to Ivordis. "Ivordis, this is a sword of Lórien. Grafted especially for a light hand and a heavy blow. The inscription on the blade reads 'When in dark I will light your way. Foes and dark cannot stop us.'"

"Thank you, my lady." Ivordis smiled admiring the long, curved white sword.

Galadriel smiled, and turned to Merry and Pippin.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

The two hobbits smiled.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady." He looked sidelong at the blades held by Merry and Pippin, then looked up hopefully. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel smiled, and turned to the next fellowship member in line. It was Gimli, who diverted his eyes downward.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?" Galadriel asked the shy dwarf.

"Nothing." He grunted, but something changes, he looked up. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel giggled, smiling at the Dwarf. He turned to walk away, then halts and turns back.

"Actually, there was one thing, ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

* * *

The mists of morning lay heavily along the river. Bare-branched trees arched through the fogs, stray beams of light fell on the cold, blue waters. An elegant ship is out on the river, carved in the likeness of a swan, and Galadriel stood silently in it, clothed all in white. On shore, cloaks were fastened around the fellowship members with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said to the fellowship.

Elves prepared for the departure of the Fellowship. Legolas and Ivordis were among them, shifting parcels into a set of boats provided by the Galadhrim. Legolas held up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see, as they sat in a boat.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man!" He walks up onto shore, leaving the Hobbits by themselves.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked looking at Pippin.

"Four." He burped.

Ivordis laughed. "It seems that you both have the stomach of a whole group of men."  
"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Celeborn uttered.

As the Elf Lord speaks, the Fellowship climbed into the boats. Sam tried to steady himself in the boats. Legolas helped Gimli onboard.

A paddle splashed into the water. The fellowship rowed through the river, past the elves onshore.

The Fellowship sails out onto the river and leaves Lórien behind. White mountains rise starkly beneath blue skies and green trees. In the boats, Gimli talks to Legolas.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Hmm, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was it?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

Legolas and Ivordis smiled.


	21. The Argonath

The fellowship's boats passed through tall canyon. Boromir glanced at Aragorn's boat across the water.

Aragorn lifted his head, half-smiled and tapped Frodo on the shoulder. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old," Aragorn said with a smile. "My kin."

The fellowship looked up in awe at the towering splendour of the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, stood proudly on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms were held out, their palms facing outwards in a gesture of warning. Solemn and stern were their faces, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom.

The fellowship sailed past the statues toward a great, roaring waterfall. On either side of the falls, the land rose in two hilltops crowned by distant ruins. In the centre of the rushing water a pinnacle of rock rose sheer from the cascade.

As they disembark on a gravel beach, Boromir looked troubled and appears to be fighting a conflict within him. The fellowship started to make camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli exclaimed. Pippin looked up. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master dwarf." Aragorn smiled.

"Recover my?! Phrrrrr." Gimli growled.

"We should leave now." Ivordis and Legolas said to Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn told his friends.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near... I can feel it!" Legolas' gaze wandered over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needles.

"No dwarf needs recover strength!" Gimli gasped and he turned to Pippin. "Pay no heed to that, young hobbit."

Merry, returning with some wood for the campfire, looked around. "Where's Frodo?"

Sam, who was half-dozing, roused with a start.

"Don't worry Sam he couldn't have gone far." Ivordis said patting his shoulder.

Sam looked up at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

"I'm going to find him." Aragorn tugged on his sword. "Don't leave the camp." He told the hobbits.

"Great," Said Merry. "What do we do now?"

Ivordis looked at Legolas and he nodded back. She cleared her throat and they all turned to face her. "I must confess something."

"What is it, miss elf?" Gimli asked.

Ivordis took a deep breath and spoke. "I am dying..."

Aftera while Merry and Pippin stood. "Really?" They asked. "What from?"

"Lúmë gurtha... it's translated as 'prolonged death.' Meaning it'll take a while to kick in. Elrond gave me the chance to cure myself in Rivendell but it would take too long, so I'm doing this first."

There was a long pause as everyone took in the news; even Gimli was taken aback by the news. But all of sudden, one by one, they hugged her. First it was Sam, then Merry and Pippin, and finally Gimli. Legolas watched on with a smile.

Legolas' smiled quickly disappeared. "Something is wrong," He said, pulling on his quiver. "Hurry!"

The hug broke apart and they ran into the forest. Merry, Pippin and Sam lagged behind because they had to get their weapons (if you call a frying pan a weapon).

* * *

**One more until the end of The Fellowship of the Ring, so please review/comment!**


	22. Farewell Man of Gondor

Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli ran forward from behind a huge ruin. Legolas shot several Uruk-Hai with quick bow-work; Gimli landed blow after blow with his axe and Ivordis with her Lórien sword.

"Aragorn! Go!" Legolas shouted.

"We've got this!" Ivordis added, shouting.

Legolas, Aragorn, Ivordis and Gimli continued to fight the Uruk-Hai. In one smooth move, Legolas stabbed one Uruk-Hai with an arrow then shot it out at another. Gimli wielded his axe cutting them down. Aragorn stabbed one behind his back. Ivordis threw her elven daggers and sliced them with her sword.

They killed orc after orc. Legolas shot down an Uruk-Hai who had closed in on Aragorn and Ivordis.

Three loud ox-horn blasts rattled though the valley.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas shouted.

"Boromir!" Aragorn hollered. He ran down the slope towards the sound, but the Uruks were between him and Boromir. Boromir sounded the Horn of Gondor again.

* * *

After fighting their way through the orcs and Uruk-Hai, Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli arrived at the scene. Legolas looked sadly at Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli bowed his head and turned away. Ivordis tried hard not to sob; she had an arm around Legolas.

"Posto vae, belegohtar en' Gondor..."1

Aragorn stood up. Boromir lay among the earth: pale and gone, the black arrows stuck from his broken body. The fallen warrior had gone to his last home. The trees, encrusted in lichen and moss, towered around the two warriors, one fallen, the other risen. Mist and light shone through the wood like a vision, in a tapestry of long ago.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn muttered.

Boromir was laid to rest in one of the boats. His sword rested with him, his shield is above his head and his cloven horn at his side. The boat slipped over the falls of Rauros and then dropped into the mists below. Gimli watched the boat disappear.

Legolas shoved the third boat into the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore."

Aragorn stood still and said nothing.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas looked at Aragorn.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn uttered.

"Then it has all been in vain! The fellowship has failed." Gimli growled.

"Nonsense!" Ivordis exclaimed.

Aragorn put his hands on their shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn threw away some of his unneeded things. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli looked at each other, grinning. "Yes! Haha!" Gimli laughed.

Aragorn sprinted into the woods, followed by Gimli, Legolas and Ivordis.

* * *

_1- "Rest well, mighty warrior of Gondor."_

**Thank you all for reading Worlds of the Prince! Thank you for favoriting and following and support!**

**I'll be writing The Two Towers under a different title so keep your eyes peeled for it!**

**Again, thank you!**


End file.
